


Sacrifice

by sandstormhero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandstormhero/pseuds/sandstormhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only the goal of keeping her son alive in a war that demands his life, Narcissa Malfoy turns to the one wizard capable of keeping them safe from Aurors and Death Eaters alike. Trapped between both sides, will the Malfoy matriarch be capable of satisfying lord Potter’s demands, or is even her son’s life not worth what he has in store. Harry Potter/Narcissa Malfoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**A/N: Hey, this is my first attempt at a harry potter fic. I plan to have multiple chapters so if you enjoy it please be sure to let me know so I can know if I should get started on the next one. I hope this goes over well!**

**_Chapter One_ **

**_Sacrifice_ **

**xXx**

Narcissa Malfoy stood in the middle of the master bedroom, her expression empty as her hands anxiously fisted the front of her robe. She appeared calm, composed. She held her head high even when all she wanted was to run out the door and into the night. But that’s what it meant to have the honor of pure blood in ones veins. Sacrifice.

In front of her, eyes of deep green watched her every move, not offering so much as a sound. He appeared young, much too young for confident air that surrounded him. Harry Potter sat as a king would before his court, relaxed yet entirely confident.

Back against his chair, it was an amazingly ornate piece of furniture seeming more fit as a thrown than lounge furniture. This only added to his posture. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand motioning towards the Malfoy matriarch. For a moment, her mask of confidence cracked, fear shining through. Yet, still she nodded. In one way or another she’d spent her entire life bowing her head to men. Her father, her husband, her former master, what did one more matter.

Without further ado, she closed her eyes, rising her hand to the knot tying her robe together before pulling its string and dropping the curtain around herself to floor. Back straight, the woman stood without flinching even as the flesh of her nude body became exposed to the young lord’s leering stare.

She’d spent hours in the room Potter had given her and her son, contemplating what the boy had spoken to her about. They’d arrived in the dead of night, rain soaking their clothing like little more than beggars. Surprisingly, rather than kill them on sight like she been suspecting, he invited them in. His only consideration being that they hand over their wands. At first anyway.

The next morning he’d greeted them with a much colder disposition. Before she could utter a word he demanded that her son be sent back to his room so that they might talk alone. It was there he made the price of their stay known, giving the mother one day only before she agreed, or was forced leave.

Pale to the point of being transparent, her skin glowed in the light of the nearby fireplace. Her skin was still soft and supple. Her rich life style supplied all the means she needed to keep her body fit and youthful. A fact Harry was now enjoying the benefits of.

Though signs of her age were still there. A few lines in her face, around her mouth and the corers of her eyes. Her hips swelled out a bit wider than woman of less years would have. But most was sublet, and overall enhanced her high class beauty. This was no girl, she was a woman, in the truest sense possible.

Breasts high on her chest, the feminine curves were an appropriate size that they could fill even the largest of hands. Thankfully they mostly retained their shape, even after the years of gravity and the stress of a child. Pointing away from each other, two large dark pink nipples stood at the peak of the mounds, their inch long nubs soft and riding somewhat low.

The rest of her just as beautiful as anyone would expect a pureblooded family would produce. Her waist remaining narrow making her generous rear that much more prominent. Harry’s attention was focused elsewhere however, appraising the thick triangle of curled platinum hair located just between her legs.

“We have a deal then, Potter?” the nude matriarch spoke, her icy blue eyes completely blank as she watched the boy appraise her body like some prized animal. Rather than answer, the young lord stood from his relaxed position, stalking towards the woman while she submitted to his examination.

“Hmm,” he hummed. Shorter by a head, one wouldn’t think it possible for a boy of mere seventeen to look imposing. But the wars of his people, of wizards, had aged him more than any young man should be thought to.  And it showed in his every move.

Behind her, Harry touched his glasses, correcting them as he eyed the swell of her rear. Her attractiveness was actually irrelevant. That wasn’t what this was about. Though it certainly didn’t hurt. Satisfied, he surprised the older woman by grabbing her bottom, groping the fleshy orb as she was helpless to do anything but stand in place.

“I,” he spoke, his first words since she had entered his master bedroom. “Am so glad you’ve decide to agree to our arrangement. I think we are going to get along very well.” Emphasizing his optimism, his fingers pressed into the flesh of her backside gripping it tightly. “Just so long as you remember to do as you’re told and keep me satisfied. I’ll be sure that you and _Draco_ ,” he sneered the name, “will have my protection from both the Aurors and Voldemort.” A sigh of relief threatened to collapse the emotionally exhausted woman.

Her tension quickly returned as the black haired boy’s hand released her rear, tracing a single finger down line of her crack to between her legs. “But keep in mind,” he continued, green eyes flashing as he moved to cup her sex, “if I catch so much as a hint of disobedience from you or your son, you’ll both be sent to Azkaban faster than you can blink. And that’s only if I decide not to just tie you up and leave you for your former master to find.”

“You won’t have to worry,” Narcissa quickly promised, steel in her tone. “Draco won’t cause any problems. I’ll make sure to it.” Feeling his finger split her labia, the older woman had to stop herself from shivering.

“And you?” he asked.

“I…” she stopped, her stomach churning. She tried to will the words from her mouth to no success. Hearing her hesitate, the boys probing finger’s paused as he stopped to watch her. He waited for her to continue.

“I will perform however you ask. You may use me at your leisure. I am willing to accept this price a thousand times for the sake of my son. But,” again she found the words clogged. “But, must you truly demand… _that_ of me?”

Fearing anger, and that she might be cast from the room, Narcissa couldn’t hold back her gasp as the fingers exploring her sex suddenly jerked upwards, driving themselves into her mostly dry opening. The stimulation of his fingers had aroused some reaction, but not nearly enough to welcome two long digits.

“You damn death eaters,” Harry glared, his voice cold yet burning with hatred. “You’ve taken so much from me. My childhood, friends, parents! Is it really so much to ask that I simply want something in return?” gritting her teeth, Narcissa flinched as she felt the rough pads of his fingers rub against the walls of her insides. Stealing a long, shuttering breath, the older woman forced herself to calm.

“So I’m to carry your child then?” she asked, her tone turning just as frosted as her savior. “You truly intend to breed me, like live stock? What reason could you possibly have for humiliating me in such a way?”

“How many lives have you taken,” the boy asked, imagining all the death and pain the Malfoy’s had caused just in his lifetime. “I’m simply asking that you give a few in return. Besides, I always wanted to a big family. Ever since I was that little boy locked in a cupboard. You should feel honored to the first woman to bring my children into the world.”

Despite his rather rough treatment of her lower regions nature eventually took control of her body forcing her to shiver as she could feel herself beginning to become wet. Smiling to himself, Harry quickly took note of her responsiveness and pressed his digits even faster. Narcissa’s breathing sped up.

“Or,” the bespectacled young man offered, “You can always leave. I’ll even promise to give you a…, say, ten minute head start before every Aruror in the ministry learns of your location.” Hearing the obvious threat, Draco’s mother only sighed, the light in her eyes snuffing out.

This wasn’t a choice, no matter how she tried to give herself the dignity. If she and her son had anywhere else to go, _anywhere_ , they surly would not have risked submitting themselves to the hospitality of the one who would want them dead the most. Harry was her last hope to protect her son from joining a war that would surly use him as a pawn. And if these were the prices he asked, she would pay them.   

“I… you may do with me what you will,” she, closed her eyes, accepting the price of Harry’s asylum. Thought she couldn’t see it, a slow smile crept into his features. Pinching her lips together, the woman bowed her head awaiting her new lord’s orders. Order’s he was only too happy to give.

“Well,” the boy grinned, “it’s never too soon to get started, is it?”

Understanding what was being asked of her, Lady Malfoy forced herself to breathe deeply as she raised head high. Attempting to turn and face the young man, his strong hand wrapping around her upper arm stopped her. Blinking, she looked over her shoulder to see what had caused it.

“Actually,” the green eyed boy, drawled, pulling her by the arm so that her back pressed against his front, “how was it you put it? Oh yes, like live stock. I rather like the sound of that.” And before Narcissa could begin to comprehend his meaning, she found herself being thrown across the room only to land face first onto his bed.

Catching her breath, her heart pounded as she feared the worst. If he meant to beat her so be it, he would not be the first lover to feel the need to strike her pretty face.

Feeling the rich fabric of his bedspread on her breasts, Narcissa attempted to pick herself up only feel Potter’s hand press on her back forcing her back down.

On her knees the woman quickly caught on to what the boy had meant, only to find her fine skin darkening at the thought. Pressing her torso down the pert curve of her rear was forced off the corner of the large bed. Harry smiled at the sight of her sex peeking out from under her bum. Without needing to guess, the young man clearly intended to take her from behind not giving her so much as the dignity to stare her lover in the face as he planted his bastard inside of her.

She might as well have been some back alley whore. But then, was she that different from the so called ladies of the night? What did it matter if the payment was in some other form, could she really say she was selling her body any less?

Feeling tears threaten the edge of her narrowed eyes, the sound of clothes being moved interrupted self-deprecation. Turning her head, she could see just enough as the boy began to tear at his own robes with only one hand.

The bed shifted under Harry’s weight as he balanced himself against her nude back. Finally, getting his torso bare he pulled the front of his pants down to reveal the length of his dick, already throbbing with the anticipation of the older woman’s cootch.

Staring at it, Narcissa couldn’t help but feel her eyes go large. It wasn’t the thing of legends, being so large his body would drain of blood before it could be filled; but it was certainly more than she expected a boy of his age to be capable of. Certainly more than she was used to seeing.

Fully erect, the pillar of heat stood from his body curving slightly upwards. And while of average length, its circumference was almost threatening, promising to stretch even the most loose of witches.

Having not experience sex in more than a few years, the older woman couldn’t help but feel intimidated. Around its base a mass of curly black hair surrounded the elongated cock. Resting bellow, Lady Malfoy could see the sack of his balls that were just waiting to fill her up.

Swallowing against her dry throat, the woman forced her eyes away to stare at the wall opposite to them. She’d hoped to find some spot or bobble that she might focus on until Potter was finished with her. Unfortunately, this led to the discovery of a mirrored armoire capturing them both in its reflection. He’d picked the location purposefully. It seemed there wasn’t anywhere she could avoid her own humiliation.

“Spread your legs,” he instructed, staring at the line of her sex and the deep red lips that spilled out of her core. The command was so brazen, so vulgar, Narcissa felt her cheeks darken as she complied. Shifting on her knees, she widened her stance knowing that the boy could see the core of womanhood. Unconsciously she arched her back displaying herself even further.

Hands mauled her backside as the boy seemed intent on drawing her pain out as long as he could. Feeling her cheeks become spread, the pureblood had to hold back her gasp of horror. No doubt the boy could see every inch of privates. This was confirmed as a finger dipped into her velvety lips, drawing themselves up the length of her sex before continuing to the wrinkled button of her rear. Narcissa watched her reflection’s eyes open impossibly wide.

“Don’t worry,” Harry grinned, watching her in the mirror, “I’ll save this for when you’re stomach is nice and round. Don’t want to waste anything, do we?” Narcissa didn’t answer, screwing her featured into a look of disgust as much as horror. His deprivation truly knew no bounds.

Tasting her depths with a finger, the boy pulled out to see the digit glimmering with forced lubrication. Figuring that this was enough, he smiled as he gripped his member aiming for the thick lips spilling from the chubby outer labia.

Narcissa arched her back, fisting to handfuls of sheets as the crown of his cock pressed against her. Feeling her start to move, a firm hand moved to grip her long blonde hair, pressing her face into the mattress. Her mouth opened in indignation at the treatment, but soon the sharp feeling of his cock entering her tight opening garnered all her attention.

Lucius had always been a fair husband, if not prone to bouts of rage. Upon their marriage bed he had been her first and only staining the white sheets with her virginal blood. At the time she had thought him a large man, especially upon the pain of her first penetration. Yet compared to Harry, she began to doubt if her husband had anything to speak of.

It was like her wedding night all over again. The blunt tip of him forcing her open, demanding her soft body yield to his hardness. And yield it did, though slowly. Thankfully, Potter had enough mind not force himself in with a single thrust. The woman doubted she would have survived. But, feeling him continue to stretch her open, Narcissa realized she still might not. A shuttering breath left her open mouth.

Having reached far enough to release his dick, Harry breathed deep, a fine layer of sweat having already built up in the warmth of her insides. It was funny, he half expected her crotch to be as cold as the rest of her. But flexing the aching muscle, it was all the teenager could do to keep from throwing his head back and groaning.

Cold she might be, but this part of her was just as warm the next witch. Not to mention tight. Grinning to himself, the wizard couldn’t help but wonder if Lucious had been neglecting his pore wife. Little did he know just how right he was.

Except for conceiving Draco, the Lord and Lady’s sex life had been rare at best. Which suited them both just fine. Their marriage had been arranged of course, the importance of keeping the bloodlines pure being the most obvious reason. And as such, they had been married out of responsibility. Just as their child had been created out of responsibility.

Afterwards, Lucius threw the occasional bone her way, but mostly preferred to keep his focus on his goals. As they grew older the occasional trysts became even less frequent. Finally, he seemed to forget about her altogether. Well, that suited Harry just fine. He would be sure to take extra good care of the asshole’s wife while she was in his care. He emphasized this point by grabbing her her mature hips, forcing the remaining few inches into her throbbing sex.

Gasping, the woman felt the young man pinch her hips before filling her with the last of his meat. Face down in the bed her shoulder’s shook with her deep, soothing breaths. Despite having already spread her legs, Narcissa found herself moving even more to ease the stress of the young man’s erection. Her hands hurt from how tightly she had need to grip the soft covers. But this pain was nothing to the deep ach she could feel deep in her body as harry finished stretching her for his convince.

Pulling halfway out, harry looked down at her sex as her lips dragged along his shaft, clinging to it as the skin reappeared from her hole wet with her fluids. He paused only for a moment before thrusting forward earning a soft grunt from the older woman. He repeated this again, and again, each time treating himself to the shocked, exhausted cry of a woman ravished.

Feeling her skin burn under the radiating heat, Narcissa bit her lips, cringing as that god awful sound was forced out of her. Each thrust of his cock was like fist punching her in the stomach from the inside out. Even worse, as time went by and the pain of her stretched walls lessened, she could feel sparks of pleasure building at the peak of her sex.

Narcissa clenched her eyes, trying to focus on anything but the feelings of his shaft rubbing against the walls of her crotch. Doing so, her ears twitched at loudness of their connection. Pushing into her, the wetness could be heard even over the obscene slapping of his hips on her bottom. The feeling of a strong cock forced her body to bend against her wishes, urging her inner muscles to clutch him ever tighter. Her nether regions flushed with liquid arousal. Baring down she felt herself involuntarily tighten around him, his already impressive girth feeing even more so.

Gasping, Narcissa arched her back, pressing her bottom against him in a horrifying display of wanton lust. She was ashamed as soon as she realized what her body had just done.

Picking up speed, Harry could feel the weight in his balls beginning to expand, demanding his attention. He could have slowed down, extending the first night of Narcissa’s debt. But since Ginny left, this was the first sexual outlet he’d had that wasn’t connecting to his wrist. So, feeling the dangling orbs lift in his sack, Harry’s breath bellowed out as his hands crushing her hips to his dick, burring himself in her heat.

“Get ready,” Narcissa blearily heard the boy fucking her gasp. She almost didn’t hear him, so focused on the dick still pushing in and out of her. But there was no mistaking the distinct sensation of a penis swelling to its limit quickly followed by the long and powerful blasts of semen saturating her insides.

Gasping in disbelief, Narcissa watched her reflection and the boy behind her as he released himself into her open womb. The woman had to stop herself from crying out, feeling him pierce her deeper than ever before. Instead she remained silent, grim faced as she stared into the boy’s open display of pleasure.  

Once, twice, three times she could feel him burst inside of her. No doubt there were many more after that but they no longer had the strength to press her insides. Finally, after what seemed like a full minute, the older woman felt his harsh grip on her hips lesson, and she knew he had finished.

Lazily pumping his softening dick into the woman’s pussy, he savored the wet warmth one last time as he felt the last of his essence dribble out of the slit of his dick. Peeling her cheeks apart, the boy watched the tip of his cock pop free from her suffocating depths. But, rather than return to its original shape, Harry watch her opening stay stretched quickly followed by a torrent of white seed flowing out onto her thighs.

Unconcerned with the escaping seed, Harry knew that no matter how much came out, there was twice as much flooding the older woman’s stomach. And as much as she wanted to deny it, Narcissa could feel it too, its great volume sloshing inside of her to the point it felt as though she had swallowed a water balloon. If there was any thought that she might be able to avoid pregnancy, it died then. The stupid boy had cum enough to impregnate half of Britten. She tried not to let her broken hope show.

After a few moments, Harry stepped away to collect his discarded shirt and robes before quickly putting them back on. Narcissa took this as a sign that their experience had ended and stole a moment to simply breathe.

Cautiously rising to her feet, the older woman winced at the pain inside of her, as though the boy had stretched her beyond her limit. Part of her felt concerned over the state of her body, not that she may be injured but that after the having her opening stressed so much it may never return to how it had once been. Covering her naked crotch, she eyed him warily, waiting for him to address her. 

Straightening his robes and correcting his hair, Harry seemed to completely ignore the nude woman from whom his seed was still dribbling. After a quick wave of his wand the rest of disheveled state dissolved to nothing returning him to his regal stature. He chose to leave her as she was. Sweaty and stained with cum.

Smiling, he once again took inventory of her soft body, now flushed with the after effects of sex. “See?” he grinned, “as long as you do as your told you and your son are welcome to stay in my home for as long as you wish.” As Harry Stepped toward her, she forced herself to stand still even as his hand moved to touch he belly. “I wonder if we are lucky enough to have gotten one on the first try?” smiling at the woman, Narcissa made sure to keep her dread free from her face.

“Are we done for the night then?” she prayed he would be merciful. Her poor crotch felt as though she been taken by a battering ram. She had no doubts that she would be limping in the days to come. Seeing a quick nod Narcissa felt her body collapse with relief.

“As much as I’d love to go for round two, I’m afraid I’m needed at the order,” he revealed. “I guess you’ll just have to be satisfied with this for tonight.” Giving the woman a cocky wink, Narcissa bit back her glare choosing to simply nod her head in recognition.

No longer needing to expose herself, the blonde woman moved for her robes she had discarded, eager to escape her own nudity.  Moving for the robe she had entered with, the young man was quick to step in her way grabbing it before she had the chance. “What do you think you are doing?” she seethed.

“As long as you’re in my home I never want to see a stitch of clothing on you,” Harry decreed. Ogling the way her breasts shook as she walked. “Unless I say otherwise, of course.” Narcissa could only stare in shock.

“B-But, what about my son?” she nearly exclaimed, the hold on herself threatening to break. “You can’t keep me from him. I refuse!” Again, the boy just smiled.

“Of course not,” he smirked. “Unless I have need of you, feel free to spend as much time with Draco as you want. I would never do anything as cruel as separate a family, that’s what your type is for.” Seeing him sneer Narcissa want to slap his face. Thankfully she knew better.

“Then…” her features pinched, confused. But also worried. He couldn’t possibly be implying what she feared.

“This is my home,” he reminded her, his features becoming deathly serious. “The only reason that weasel you call a son is here at all is my good grace. Whether it’s strutting around naked as they day you were born, or crawling under the table to suck me off, I don’t care if he’s sitting in the next seat. Do you understand? You agreed to be my whore, whether your son is in the house is no excuse for me to enjoy any less than I please.”

Keeping her head held high, the woman closed her eyes trying to ignore the sickness pooling in her stomach. Or was that cum?

Standing perfectly still, Narcissa stared at the boy no older than her son feeling more hatred than she thought she ever could. Outwardly, her face melted into an emotionless mask. A practiced expression forged through generations of carful pureblood breeding. “Very well,” she forced, the words falling from her mouth like the crack of a whip. Regardless of her involuntary obedience, Harry gave her a warm smile, rewarding her submission.

“Excellent.” Drawing closer to the frigid woman he caressed her naked skin, his eyes lapping at her pale complexion with adoration. “Besides,” he went on to say, “I think Draco should see just how far his mother is willing to go to keep him safe.” Again he had to look up at the tall woman to meet her glacial blue gaze. “What could make a son happier than seeing proof of how much his mother loves him?” Staying just a moment to watch her facial muscles twitch, Harry pulled away. Heading for the door. “I can’t wait to spend time with you again tomorrow. Please be sure that you are prepared.” With that he disappeared, flashing out of existence as his apparition carried him to the secret meeting.  

Seeing him, leave, Madam Malfoy finally allowed herself to collapse falling to the bed. Shaking, her hand fell to her stomach, the thick cream still sloshing in the pocket of her womb, sticking to her insides.

Thinking about what was inside her, and how it had gotten there, the older woman couldn’t handle the mental stress of what she had gotten herself into. Or what her future would be. Instead, she forced herself to remember her son, drawing the strength she needed from knowing she was doing her duty and keeping him safe.

As much as she was dreading the idea of returning to the room she shared with her son, Narcissa hated the idea of staying in _his_ bedroom any longer. She forced herself forced to stand once more before marching, naked and nauseous with cum, with all the dignity a woman of her station could afford.

Sacrifice, that is what it means to be above the lesser creatures of the earth. That is what it means to be of pure blood.

XxX

**A/N: That was my first chapter of Sacrifice, I hope there were a few of you who enjoyed it. If you were are one of them, please be so kind as to leave a review. I enjoy all kinds and opinions. I really need you all to tell me if I should continue with the next chapter. Thank you in advance.**


End file.
